dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Bura
Bulla |ref =''Daizenshū 4'', page 40''Daizenshū 10'', page 116''Dragon Ball GT: Perfect Files Vol. 1'', page 75 |universe = 7th Universe |galaxy = Milky Way, North Galaxies |race = Saiyan-half |birthplace = Earth | birthday = Age 780Daizenshū 7 | age = 3 | status = | gender = Female | height = | weight = | bloodtype = |group =Saiyan |english = (DBZ), Parisa Fakhri (DBGT), Brina Palencia (Budokai Tenkaichi 2), Lauren Landa (DBZ Kai), Bryn Apprill (DBS) |japanese = | affiliation = Saiyan Royal Family | affiliation2 = Capsule Corporation | affiliation3 = Dragon Team | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | partner = | previous partner = | headquarters = Capsule Corporation, Western Capital, Earth | manga debut = Volume #42, Chapter #518 | anime debut = DBZ289 | movie debut =''Dragon Ball Super: Broly'' | ova debut = | family = * Brief (Maternal grandfather) * Panchy (Maternal grandmother) * Vegeta III (Paternal grandfather) * Bulma (Mother) * Vegeta (Father) * Trunks (Older Brother) * Tights (Aunt) * Tarble (Uncle) | techniques = *Air Dance Technique | tool = }} is the youngest ハーフ|Saiya-jin hāfu}}Daizenshū 4 child of Bulma and Vegeta, as well as the sister of Trunks. Personality Due to her limited appearances within the series, Bura's personality remains largely unknown. However, from her behavior as its shown, Bura appears to be a cheerful, innocent girl, who wears a near-constant smile. Possibly influenced by her father, brother, and their friends, Bura doesn't seem to be too concerned with violence; when Pan entered the ring at the Budōkai, Bura casually called out to the girl to "not kill" her opponent. In the anime, she seemed enthralled at her father's strength when he punched Knock in the face, rendering him unconscious.Dragon Ball Z episode 290 In the anime, she refers to her mother and father as "Mama" and "Papa". She also seems to have higher intelligence than most three year olds, calling the tournament seats a "nice view".Dragon Ball Z episode 289 Appearance Bura is the spitting image of her mother as a child; a girl with thin strands of purple hair, with eyes of a matching hue,Dragon Ball chapter 518, page 1 (in the anime, both her hair and eyes were changed to turquoise, matching her mother), tied with a red barrette. Her only outfit in the series was shown to be a white dress with red polka-dots, and a maroon jacket. Abilities Unlike other Saiyan-halves, Bura hasn't shown an aptitude for battle. It can be assumed that since she inherited Saiyan blood, that she's strong and has the potential to turn Super Saiyan if the proper conditions are met (such as the evilest of dangers). Part IV Universe Survival Arc Bura was born to Vegeta and Bulma, right before the Tournament of Power. Due to his father's refusal to join the tournament, Whis promptly went to a pregnant Bulma and with his staff and some magic words, Bura was immediately materialized in her arms.Dragon Ball Super episode 83 Part V She appeared along with her mother, father, and older brother at the Tenka-Ichi Budōkai, where she cheered on her family and friends.Dragon Ball chapters 518-519 Creation and Conception Trivia * She doesn't exist in the timeline of her brother's future counterpart, because his father was killed before she was conceived. * Bura is the only member of the Brief family to never meet her future brother anywhere in the Dragon Ball media. * Before she was born, her father tried to decide on her name — wanting to give his daughter a name befitting Saiyan royalty — and considered . Fitting with the Saiyan naming scheme, this name was a pun on . References Category:Hybrid-Saiyan Category:Siblings Category:Hybrid-Earthling Category:Female